Just Cause Wiki:Admin/Bureaucrat FAQ
=Help:Admin FAQhttp://help.wikia.com/index.php?title=Help:Admin_FAQ&action=edit edit this page= Background What are admins and bureaucrats? Admins (also called sysops) and bureaucrats are wiki contributors with extra access. This lets them perform necessary tasks like deleting unneeded pages. Usually, bureaucrats are also admins. ::::More...Who's who on Wikia Problem edits How do I stop people from editing a page? You can protect a page from editing by clicking the "protect" link at the top of the article. Choose whether to prevent unregistered users or all but sysops from editing, and fill in a reason for the protection. Click "protect" to enable the protection. Remember, protection should only be used for an article that's being severely vandalized. ::::More... On page protection How do I ban people from the wiki? It's always better to find ways to deal with problems on the wiki than blocking people, but sometimes it is necessary. To block someone, you can use Special:BlockIP. There is a link to this on all contributions pages. Enter the IP or username you need to block, select the other options, and click "block this user". ::::More... Blocking problem users How do I deal with spam on the wiki? The best defence against spam on the wiki is to delete it. Regular maintenance like this discourages spammers and keeps the wiki tidy. But Wikia has other tools to help, including a blacklist for spammed links, and captchas for some edits adding links to the wiki. If you have problems with spam, you can contact the Wikia Community team for help. ::::More... Spam, spam, spam What should I do about vandalism on the wiki? As with spam, the best defence against vandalism is a quick clean up. And always remember that most vandals are looking for a reaction: the more you respond, the more likely that they will be back for more. So revert, block, and go back to building the wiki. If you need help, then contact the Wikia Community team. Tools How do I delete a page? To delete a page, click the "delete" link above the article. Fill in the field on the next page with a reason for deletion, and click "delete page". :::More... Deletion details I want to send a message to all contributors, how do I do that? Admins can set a "site notice", which shows at the top of all pages on the wiki. To do this, just edit the page at MediaWiki:Sitenotice. :::More... Setting a site notice My wiki is slow. What can I do to speed it up? Administrators and contributors may do several things to ensure a wiki remains as quick as possible. A short list includes: ::*Minimize the number of images and other large media files loaded with a page. ::*Reduce the amount of custom JavaScript loaded, if any. ::*If a page is using DPL, and it is slow, see Help:Using DynamicPageList Effectively. Where can I get more help? Other contributors can give advice and help with all admin controls. You can contact them on the Central Wikia forums. You can also contact Wikia staff for help. :::More... Help! How do I make other people admins and bureaucrats? If you are a bureaucrat, then you can make other users on the wiki admins or bureaucrats too. To do this, visit the special page at Special:UserRights. :::More... User access levels! How do I allow users to rollback edits? Bureaucrats can allow other users to have a rollback link, a shortcut to revert pages. To do this, use the special page at Special:UserRights. :::More... User access levels!